


Tales of a Princess

by RainbowKittn



Series: Time Petals Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kid!Rose, Past Character Death, Princesses, Sad with a Happy Ending, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scenes of Rose watching Disney movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> For timepetalsprompt's weekly prompt of the lyrics to Penny's Song (a bit late, sorry)

One year old Rose Tyler was laid on the sofa next to her mother. Crumpled tissues were scattered across the table and onto the floor. Jackie grabbed another tissue to dab at her eyes, the flow of tears light for the moment. The sounds of “Snow White” filled the silence while Jackie stared blankly ahead. Rose watched her mother and stayed quiet, not old enough to know what was happening.

 

Four year old Rose Tyler sprawled out on the floor against the sofa, coloring book at hand. Her favorite pink crayon stained the princess’ dress. She looked up at the television as Cinderella and the Prince danced across the ballroom. Just as Rose turned back to the book, her mother called her name from the kitchen. Rose sprang out of the room to get ready for dinner.

 

Eight year old Rose Tyler danced around the sitting room singing along to “Be Our Guest”.  As she passed, her arm grazed the table. Milk splashed out from her glass onto the table's surface. Rose quickly grabbed a towel and wiped it up, worried her mother would notice.  Luckily, Jackie was taking a nap at the moment. All cleaned up, she flopped onto the sofa and resumed her singing.

 

Eleven year old Rose Tyler sat on the sofa alone, watching “Sleeping Beauty.” She could faintly hear the sounds of her mother crying in her room. Rose knew it was the anniversary of her father’s death, but she didn’t know what to do to comfort her mum. She sat frozen. Maybe someday, a prince would come take her away and make everything better. She didn’t think so though. Things like that didn’t happen to people like her.

 

Fourteen year old Rose Tyler plopped down on the sofa, a microwave dinner in her hands. She was on her own again tonight; Jackie had to work more and more nights lately. The movie she had just put in started playing the ever-recognizable Disney opening. She debated grabbing her homework but didn’t really want to... The opening scene of “Aladdin” started, and her homework was instantly forgotten.

 

Seventeen year old Rose Tyler curled up on her mom’s sofa, a gallon of ice cream in her lap and a box of tissues at her side. She was happy Jackie was at work, not wanting to hear “I told you so” yet again. Jimmy had been so nice to her when they had met, but he turned out to be a right arse. Rose devoured a spoonful of ice cream and flipped on a movie. She watched “Mulan” and wished she could have that much confidence.

 

Twenty year old Rose Tyler snuggled up against the side of the Doctor on a very different sofa. The TARDIS had an extensive collection of Disney movies, which the Doctor refused to admit he had gotten himself. The sounds of “Brave” drifted around them as Rose lifted her head. Her eyes met chocolate ones and she smiled softly. He returned the grin and pulled her closer against his side. Rose sighed contentedly and relaxed into him, happy to have finally found her prince.


End file.
